Disposable diapers are now in very widespread use for baby and infant care. Diapers of this nature are ordinarily configured for a single use, with an absorbent panel or core of the diaper typically provided in an integrated structure including a moisture-pervious facing layer and a typically moisture-impervious backing layer. Adhesive-coated tape tabs and the like facilitate convenient fitting of a diaper to a baby, with the advent of elasticized portions at the leg openings of the diaper (sometimes referred to as "leg gathers") further conforming the diaper article to the baby for improved fit and comfort. While disposable diapers sized for infant and baby care are extremely popular, adult-sized disposable diapers have also been improved to exhibit improved absorbency and fit for convenient and comfortable use by incontinent adults.
The provision of leg gathers in a disposable diaper desirably enhances the fit and comfort of the diaper, while at the same time desirably acting to abate any leakage of the diaper by conforming the leg openings to the wearer. Such leg gathers are typically provided by incorporating one or more elastic elements generally at the side margins of the diaper, with these elastic elements creating a gathering force at the side margins, and particularly at the side marginal portions of the facing and backing layers, to achieve the desired fit. As a consequence of these localized gathering forces, the portion of the diaper generally inwardly of the edges of the absorbent panel is not subjected to gathering to the same degree as the side margins of the diaper. As a result, this portion of the diaper, and particularly that portion between the legs of the wearer and rearwardly thereof at the seat of the diaper, exhibits a very pronounced tendency to sag or droop, with the diaper assuming a generally baggy appearance. Again, this is most pronounced in diapers having elasticized leg bands at the side margins, with the side margins shortening under the influence of the elastic means while the center or medial portion of the diaper essentially remains at its original length.
As will be appreciated, this pronounced bagginess of the typical disposable diaper construction, and the resultant bulkiness between the wearer's legs, interferes with the wearer's movements, and undesirably exposes the typically plastic moisture-impervious backing layer to the inside of the wearer's thighs. Additionally, outer clothing fits very poorly over such a diaper, further reducing the comfort of the infant or other wearer.
Accordingly, it is very desirable to provide an arrangement which enhances the comfort and fit of a disposable diaper by reducing the typical bagginess which such diapers exhibit. In accordance with the present invention, an absorbent article such as a disposable diaper is disclosed which is configured to effect a longitudinal shortening or gathering of the central portion of the diaper, thus providing enhanced fit and comfort.